Randy Cunningham
by TryingToChangeTheWorld
Summary: Randy is feeling very "randy" today. - A HowardxRandy fic that started out as a joke in a skype chat. I'm sorry.


Randy Cunningham was feeling very randy today.

"Oh, what's this?"

NINJAERECTION

"HOLY JUICE! MY FIRST BONER! I GOTTA TELL HOWARD!"

Randy ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Howard's number.

"HOWARD! GUESS WHAT!" he squeaked.

"Cunningham, what is it! I am a very busy man!" Howard wasn't in a good mood.

Randy felt tears come into his eyes. He wasn't feeling very emotionally stable these days.

"Welll then buddy, if that's how it is!" Randy hung up.

Howard had never heard Randy sound so upset before.

"I wonder what HIS PROBLEM is" he griped.

He left his room and went to watch television, but his sister was there with some of her friends.

"Howard! I told you not to bother me today! Go play with Andy or something!" she shoved him out the door and locked it.

"GREAT! NOW WHAT!"

Howard decided that he would visit Randy after all. They could play videogames. Howard headed off to Randy's house.

Randy's mom let Howard in. "He should be upstairs, he was there earlier."

"YO, CUNNINGHAM!" Howard burst into Randy's room.

Randy was hunched at his desk, looking away. He jumped in surprise when Howard slammed the door open.

"H-HOWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Randy quickly wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Cunningham! What's up!"

Howard stood there awkwardly for a moment when Randy didn't move, and then started towards him, shutting the door behind him.

"Get lost Howard!" Randy sniffled.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE!" Howard grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him, turning him around to face him.

Howard stopped. Randy still had a boner.

"Ohh..."

Randy started crying again.

"Woah woah woah calm down Cunningham, remember what the nurse said, this is totally normal."

Howard backed away awkwardly.

"I don't like this Howard! This is weird! How do I get rid of it?!"

Randy grabbed Howard's shirt and shook him.

"Cunningham, well, you need to , you know, "

"I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH IT!"

"Geeze geeze okay, okay, Cunningham shut up you're gonna make your mom come in here!"

Howard hated seeing Randy cry, it was pretty much the most awkward thing ever. How to shut him up...

"I realllly don't want to do this,"

Howard looked away in disgust,

"But I'll do anything for my pal, you know how ol' Double Dip rolls."

Howard got down on his knees and pulled Randy down so that he was sitting in the chair again and started undoing his pants.

"HOWARD WHA-"

Howard shushed him with a finger across the lips,

"Don't."

Howard grasped Randy's member and started pulling at it, massaging it, the way that he did to Little Howard sometimes when he was in the shower.

"Aa-ahh, Howard..."

Randy stopped crying and stared at Howard uncomfortably.

"You're not making this easy, Cunningham!" Howard tried to sound angry, but having Randy look at him like that stirred something inside him.

He had never seen Randy so red-faced and looking so vulnerable before.

"Cun.. Randyyyy..."

Howard moved his hands faster now, massaging the little ninja even more vigorously.

Howard made a rash move, then.

He put his lips around Randy's penis and when Randy came, he swallowed.

Randy started moaning louder as he came, and Howard quickly grabbed the ninjamask off the desk and used it to muffle the sound, so that Randy's mom wouldn't burst in to see what was up. Randy leaned forward and embraced Howard as he came, and Howard instinctively moved to his feet to meet him, biting Randy's neck, as his hands were preoccupied with the little ninja. Randy's body convulsed with pleasure as Howard bit him, and he bumped the table, knocking the Nomicon to the floor.

Later, Randy and Howard were playing videogames.

"Hey, Howard?" Randy paused the game and looked over at him uncomfortably.

"Yes, Cunningham?" Howard was feeling pretty smug.

"You really came through for me back there. Thanks, buddy."

"No prob, Cunningham! That's what friends do!" Howard grinned.

"Howard, buddy, you've got something in your teeth..." Randy looked away, his face going red again.

Howard reached into his mouth and pulled curly purple hairs from between his teeth.

THE END


End file.
